Defending their family
by aelishe
Summary: Six times they defended their relationship and family, one time they didn't. No one was going to stop their happiness or their love for one another. Warning G!P Beca. Bechloe. Oneshot


**Hey guys, so this was requested, I changed the prompt a little as it was Beca and Chloe defending their relationship, I decided to have different moments in their relationship where they had defended it. I hope you all enjoy it anyways, first Bechloe fic to go up.**

 **None of the characters are mine, the story is. Any mistakes I apologise for now.**

B&C -

The first time they had to defend their relationship it had been Chloe to be the one to do it. She was stood in her apartment that she shared with her best friend as she watched the blonde pace up and down the carpet.

'Aubrey, it's really not that big of a deal'

'How is it not, you are dating Beca! How can you even think that's not a big deal?' Aubrey stated as she looked at her redheaded best friend.

'So I'm dating Beca, that's not an issue, she's an amazing person' Chloe replied Aubrey just huffed at her.

'How is she? She's a five foot pain in my ass, she has an attitude problem, she wears way to much eyeliner and she fights me constantly!'

'Yes but she's also sweet, caring and loving, she makes me happy, she watches movies with me, she holds me when we sleep, she kisses me on the forehead just to remind me she's there. She has an amazing voice, and she sets up these little romantic dates that she surprises me with' Chloe stated as she watched her best friend slow down to a stop in front of her.

'Beca does all of that?'

'Yes she does Bree, she makes me so happy, and I love her' Chloe told her quietly.

'Well I suppose if she makes you happy then I'm okay with it' Aubrey explained with a small smile. The redhead squealed before pulling Aubrey in for a hug.

B&C -

The second time they had to defend their relationship it was Beca who confronted it. They had been dancing together at the hood night party. Chloe practically wrapped around Beca as they danced to the small brunettes mixes, two of the new treblemaker boys came over and started in on the pair.

'What do you think this is a gay club?' One of them said, Beca pulled Chloe closer to her as she eyed the boys, they tried to ignore them though.

'Nah the redhead isn't even gay mate not with what's dangling between the brunette's legs'

'Oh yeah, I forgot she was that freak. Hey if you just wanted dick you could at least choose a normal one instead of pretending to be a dyke' the first one stated. Beca pushed Chloe behind her as she squared up to the boys.

'What the fuck did you just call her?' Beca didn't need an answer but she wanted to double check before she punched the dud.

'I called her a dyke, well she's a pretend one anyways I mean-' The dude didn't even finish as he crashed to the floor holding his junk. He slowly managed to stand and looked at Beca.

'Never talk about my girlfriend like that again! She is an amazing person, she doesn't pretend to be anything' Beca stated as she glared at the guy.

'What you going to do about it her, not like you can take on two guys'

Beca raised her eyebrow and then opened her mouth and sang out a single note, straight away the music was off and the Bella's and treble's were stood directly behind the small brunette glaring at the two boys who look stunned.

'You are both off the Treblemakers, don't ever come back here again' The brunette stated as she moved forward the boys walking backwards till they hit the pavement. Everyone glared at them and the Fat Amy shouted.

'You ever come around here again, or mess with my girls I'll pummel you like I pummelled my last crocodile.'

The boys nodded and started to walk off, Beca walking back to where Chloe was stood.

'Bye Felicia!' Fat Amy shouted as she turned with the others and they went back to their party.

Chloe pulled Beca in for a passionate kiss as they once again started to dance together.

B&C -

The third time they defended it together, Beca was had a gig at a club and was happily dancing in the booth to her latest mix when she spotted somebody grabbing onto Chloe and the redhead trying to push them off. She queued up a few more songs and then left the booth. She quickly got to Chloe and yanked the guy off of her.

'What do you think you're doing?' Beca shouted over the top of the music.

'Me and the red were just having fun' the guy drunkenly stated.

'She didn't look like she was having fun, she looked like she was trying to escape.'

'Why don't you mind your own business, what are you trying to turn her gay?' The guy asked as he stumbled a little.

'Well she's already my fiancé so mission accomplished' Beca told him.

'Wait, your dating that?' the guy pointed to Beca as he looked to Chloe. The red frowned.

'I am in a relationship with her, yes' Chloe answered firmly.

'Dude but you could do so much better!'

'What like you? How dare you! You don't know my relationship with Beca, she's amazing and treats me like a princess so leave her alone'

'Whatever you say rug muncher' The guy said waving his arm, Beca quickly yanked his arm and punched him in the eye. The security team were there in seconds pulling the guy away from them.

Beca pulled Chloe with her to the booth, where the couple stayed for the night dancing to the songs and happily kissing the other without anyone bothering them.

B&C -

The fourth time was on their wedding day sadly, Chloe's brother had never gotten used to the idea of them together and it had torn the siblings apart. The older ginger had been ranting at the two for half an hour now, Chloe was crying softly into Beca's shoulder as the brunette tried to figure out what she could do to stop it.

'Craig!' she yelled and the man turned to her with a frown.

'Chloe is happy, isn't that the important thing?'

'Of course I want her to be happy, but you have a dick!' Chloe looked startled.

'It's not about her body Craig, it's about her, the way she looks after me, the way she loves me, the way she makes me happy. If you can't see how amazing she is with me and how amazing we are as a couple, you shouldn't be here!' Chloe ranted as she angrily looked at her brother.

'I'm here for you!'

'Well I don't want you to be, if you can't be happy with the fact that I am happy with someone then I don't want you here on my wedding day making me upset' Chloe stated and her brother looked startled. He hadn't meant to ruin his sister's big day.

'I'm sorry Chloe, I shouldn't have done that, not today, I am working on it though.' Chloe nodded and then pulled Beca out of the room with her.

As they danced their first dance together, Beca sang softly in her ear and kissed her forehead before the danced closely together smiling as wide as possible. Craig could see his sister was practically glowing.

B&C -

The day Ryley came along Beca had hoped she wouldn't have to defend her relationship to anybody, she was happy, they had a son, they were married, and they had an amazing life together. Then they went out for a walk, he was just one month old and this couple just couldn't get the fact that both of them were his mom.

'How can you both claim to be his parents when it's obvious he can only come from one of you?' the man had asked.

'Well even if it wasn't biologically possible, as a gay couple we would still see ourselves as his parents, no matter who had given birth to him, his ours'

'Well are you married?'

'Yes, very happily so.' Beca answered wrapping her arms around her redheaded wife.

'Who carried him?'

'Chloe did'

'So she is his proper mother obviously.'

'I'm his mom to, biologically, whether you understand that or not I don't care, she is my wife, he is my son, I am not going to say anything different. We are a very happy family now we are going, I hope we never see you around' Beca stated and then pulled Chloe so that they could away from the two fools.

B&C -

Beca held Maya as she waited with Chloe to pick up Ryley from school. Their little boy came running out to them grinning happily as he waved a picture in his hands. Beca heard someone whisper behind them and straight away grew tense.

'Ugh I can't believe their kind are allowed in this school' came from the mother. Beca slowly turned Maya cuddling into her as they faced the woman.

'Our kind? And what would that be? Two loving parents? A happy family? How about this, we are human beings who do not judge, and are free to love whoever the hell we want. My wife and I love our children and each other with everything that we are. We support each other and are incredibly happy. Next time keep your mouth shut' Beca stated and then bent down to pick up Ryley in her other arm and she walked off with a proudly smiling Chloe.

'Bye Felicia!' Chloe shouted.

'…Wait! How did they know my name!'

B&C -

Ryley was fifteen when it happened. The family had gone out for a meal to celebrate Maya's birthday. They were laughing at something Beca had said when someone had interrupted them.

'Yo Ryley is this your family?' A boy called as he walked towards them. Ryley rolled his eyes and then turned to face the voice.

'Yes, it is, and we are busy so leave us alone'

'You never told us your mom's were dykes' The boy stated as he looked at the two women with disgust. Ryley's head snapped to him.

'What did you just say?'

'You heard me, they are dykes, I mean I know why you would keep it a secret having two moms must be embarrassing'

Ryley stood up and before anyone could say anything the other boy was on the floor.

'Never talk about my parents that way again, they love and support both me and my sister, they have been happy together for years, which is more than I can say for your parents. If you or anyone say anything about my parents ever again you will regret it' Ryley threatened a glare held firmly in his eyes.

Beca quickly gathered her family and threw enough money down on the table to cover their bill and a generous tip and then pulled them all out of the restaurant. Chloe hooked her arm in Beca's and whispered into her ear.

'He is so your son baby' kissing her cheek then looking to see Ryley walking with a protective arm wrapped around his sister who was talking excitedly about what had happened.

Beca and Chloe watched proudly on, smiling as they reached the car.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed, please leave a review. If you would like to please follow me on tumblr, I post little things on there that aren't long enough for Fanfiction.**

 **Fanfic tumblr is stopshippingtime, personal tumblr is Aelishe. Message me on there and send me your prompts if you would like to, PM as well. The ships I write for are on my profile.**

 **Love you all!**


End file.
